Best Laid Plans
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Rose sets out to help Albus, but her plan backfires. It's a Rose/Scorpius story with R/Hr sprinkled throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Best Laid Plans

Author: admiralsab  
Rating:PG  
Author's Notes: A story I've had in my head for awhile. It's a Rose/Scorpius story overall, but R/Hr are featured along with Trio moments. Thanks to lavendar-ia for the beta help:) Hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. She rules the Potterverse.

Hermione Weasley thought she knew her daughter pretty well. Rose never missed an opportunity to show up her cousins in a Quidditch match. She got her study habits from her mum, but she also had a love of all things Quidditch from her dad's side of the family. So, it was with great surprise that she went out to the makeshift Quidditch pitch in their backyard and found Rose absent.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione asked her husband, Ron.

"I dunno." He seemed almost annoyed that Hermione had interrupted him watching the game. He finally glanced at her, noticed her worry, and gave her hand a squeeze. "She's getting older, Hermione. She's getting kinda girly now, she may be up in her room doing her hair. Or maybe she's decided since she's a sixth year now, she might want to study more, for her NEWTs. You did."

"I didn't care for Quidditch. Plus, I was upset with you our sixth year, remember?"

"Yeah, and you got kinda girly." He was grinning at her now and he actually managed to make her grin also.

"Prat." She rolled her eyes and walked off toward the house to find Rose.

Rose was indeed in her room, but she wasn't studying. She had intended to study, her book was even open to the right page, but her mind wouldn't allow her to concentrate on the words. They just blurred together as she thought back to the day before at King's Cross.

_"Rosie, watch where you're going!" Albus had saved Rose from running straight into Scorpius Malfoy. Someone she was not too keen on seeing at the moment. Thanks to Albus, instead of smacking into him she merely stopped in front of him. She didn't dare make eye contact because that would only encourage him to be friendly. Something Rose wasn't in the mood for. _

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking at the sky, and then began to walk again. Scorpius was right on her heels.

"Um, Rose, can we talk?" She didn't answer him, hoping he would take that as a no. "Look Rose, I'm sorry I told Al, okay? I didn't mean to." This got her attention, she madequickly turned around _a complete about face__ making Scorpius bump into her, but she didn't care. She was furious. _

"Oh, you didn't mean to, so that makes up for it, right? Like I'm just supposed to forget that you broke my trust and you told Al something I told you in private! We're supposed to be friends, Scorpius. But now I know who your true friend is." She spun back around and continued walking toward her family, who were looking on with puzzlement.

"Come on, Rose, that's not true and you know it. Will you just let me explain?"

"There's nothing to explain," she called out, not even looking back. He walked faster to catch up with her and grabbed her arm, making her turn around. "Please, Rose. I won't make it through the holidays knowing you're mad at me."

"Oh, well then, please explain, I wouldn't want you to have a bad holiday," she smirked at him and folded her arms over her chest. She really didn't want to hear his explanation, but he was a friend, so she'd hear him out.

"Albus was concerned about you. He asked if I knew what was wrong with you and I told him I couldn't say. Then he thought there was something medically wrong that I had an obligation to tell, which I didn't confirm or deny. I just kept my mouth shut. But then he started wondering if it was a guy that was bothering you, or someone you were dating that he didn't know about."

"Ok, so what's this got to do with you breaking my trust? Is there an end to this story cause my parents are over there and they aren't looking too pleased right now." 

_Okay, so it was her dad in particular that didn't look too happy, but still, her point was made. _

"Right, sorry. Okay, so he thought it was a guy and I told him it wasn't. You didn't have a boyfriend. Then he starts in on me about you. Asking me if I'm the one bothering you and I get all defensive and it just popped out about that last exam. I regretted it immediately, but the damage was done."

"Yeah, because he owled Uncle Harry right away, who Apparated straight over to my parents and told them that I didn't pass my last Charms exam. So naturally I get an owl about how concerned my family is for me. You really put me in a bad place, Scorpius. Now I have to deal with them worrying about my studies over the holidays. And of course now they see us fighting, so you'll be the topic of many a late night conversation, believe me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." He looked around, now suddenly embarrassed and noticing the eyes of the Weasley-Potter clan trained in their direction. He also saw his own father looking in his direction, and he wasn't happy. 

"_Okay, well I want to make it up to you. I'm sending you an owl tomorrow. Read my letter, and if you still hate me I'll understand. But I think you'll forgive me after this." _

"Fine, I'll give you a chance. Now I really have to go. I'll see after the holidays." She turned back toward her family and started walking, a grin noticeable on her face.

"Bye, Rose!" He shouted after her. Then he turned and walked toward his dad. It would be an interesting ride home for both of them. 

It had been an interesting ride. Her dad had spent the entire way home talking about the Malfoys and their many transgressions. Rose tuned him out, having heard the story of how Scorpius' father called her mum a mud-blood in second year before. She smiled to herself, thinking of her father coughing up slugs. The last thing she heard before they pulled up into the drive was "Don't you see, Rose?" She didn't see, because she didn't know what he was talking about, but replied "Yes, dad, thanks" anyway. It would keep him from furthering the conversation into the house.

She had spent her morning avoiding her family, her dad in particular. She didn't go down to breakfast and she wasn't outside now with them playing Quidditch. She really wanted to play too, but that would mean being around her parents and having to listen to them lecture her more. For now, she would stay in her room until she was sure they were over yesterday's event and wait on the owl from Scorpius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(author's note: thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry this took so long to put up, but I have more than one chapter ready, so hurrah!) **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and all things Harry Potter. All bow to JKR. **

"Rosie, are you ok?" Hermione knocked on her daughter's door and peeked inside. Rose was seated at her desk with her book open, looking toward the window. "Rosie?" Rose turned to her mom looking completely flustered. "Oh, sorry Mum. I didn't hear you knock. Yes, I'm fine. I was just studying."

"Okay, well you know if there _is_ something on your mind and you need to talk, I'm here."

"Of course, and if I need to talk I will." That's when Hermione saw the owl headed for the window.

"Rose, is that for you?" She pointed toward the window.

"Um, yes. I was expecting an owl today from a friend."

"I don't recognize the owl, it's not Marjorie's. Who's it from, Rose?"

"Scorpius." Rose seemed almost embarrassed by this admittance. "It's just a letter, mum. Nothing major, just a letter I asked him to send."

"All right, dear. I guess I'll go back downstairs and leave you to read your letter. Just come down for lunch, okay?"

Rose nodded and Hermione closed the door. She didn't make it two steps and Ron was in front of her. "Who is the owl from? Why is Rosie getting an owl from someone we don't know?"

It was endearing to see her husband so protective of their daughter. Hermione always thought he'd make a great dad and it was times like these she knew she'd been right.

"Ron, let's go downstairs." She grabbed his hand and walked him down the stairs. They sat at the kitchen table where Harry was already seated.

"It's from Scorpius." Hermione prepared herself for the barrage of questions, the lecture on Malfoys and their many evil deeds, and the protective father's right to worry about his daughter tirade. None of this happened, however, as Ron sat unable to speak. He looked as though he might hit something.

"Scorpius Malfoy is writing to Rose?" Ron finally asked.

"It might be to apologize, Ron. We saw for ourselves at King's Cross that Rose was angry with him for some reason." Harry knew this wasn't what Ron was thinking.

"Harry, I saw the look in his eyes. I think he's writing to her for other reasons. He likes her. Hermione and I used to fight like that too, but most of the time it was just tension. Right, Hermione?"

"Now Ron, just because we fought for those reasons, it doesn't mean Rose and Scorpius fight for those reasons. Furthermore, you don't know for sure that he likes her as more than a friend."

"Plus, you're not the best judge on that sort of thing mate. I mean, you thought I fancied Hermione! Or was it the other way around?" Harry smirked.

"What?" Hermione almost spit out her tea. When did Ron think Harry fancied her?

"Never mind about that, and by the way thanks, Harry. I thought we said we'd keep that between us. Now I'm going to have to explain it to her."

"Sorry, Ron, but you needed to be reminded you've been wrong before. Oh, and you thought Hermione fancied Krum, remember?"

"Don't you have a wife to go home to?"

Harry laughed, patted Ron on the shoulder and walked toward the door. "Fine. We'll be back for dinner, though. Ginny said it was your turn to feed us. See ya!" He walked out the door and ran out onto the grass, picking up his youngest and throwing her in the air.

"What are we going to do about this Scorpius situation?"

"Nothing, because it's not a situation. Besides, if there comes a day that Rose comes to us and says she's fallen madly in love with Scorpius, we'll support her, love her, and accept it." Hermione gave Ron a look that meant he wasn't to question any further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(author's note: See another chapter ready to go. )**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Rose was grateful that at lunch no one asked her about the letter and no one talked to her about her studies. Everyone seemed to steer clear of anything involving Rose, she was pretty sure her mum had made sure of that.

After lunch, Rose waited for the males to leave the room and set out to help her mum. "You need some help, mum?"

"Sure. You want to dry while I wash?" Rose smiled knowing full well what that meant, her mum was smiling too. They were about to indulge in girl talk. Dishwashing was their special time together. It had always been their special time. When Rose was eight she looked forward to this time more than any other. It was a chance to talk to her mum about anything. Of course, at eight the only problem she had was Hugo not knocking before he entered her room. Now, she had much bigger problems.

"So, I guess you're wondering about the letter from Scorpius?" Rose decided not to waste time, so, she got right to the point.

"Well, yes, but I only want to talk about that if you do."

"It's ok, we can talk about it. Actually, I was hoping to get your advice." Rose saw her mum's features soften. "How did you know you loved dad? When did you know he was the one?"

"What's this about? Do you think he loves you?"

"Who?"

"Scorpius."

"What? Oh. No, mum, I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for a friend. And I know people usually say that and mean themselves, but I mean my friend."

"Well, okay then. That's a tough question, Rose. I fancied him and thought there might be something between us for years before I knew it was love. I wanted him to ask me to the Yule Ball in fourth year, but I didn't realize that I loved him, I just knew I wanted him to notice me and to think of me as a girl and not just Hermione, best friend.

"It wasn't until sixth year that I really knew it was love. Unfortunately, that was also the year your dad went completely mental." Rose looked over at her mum, who had a sad, faraway look in her eyes. "Anyway, he's with me now, so I guess he wisened up." She handed Rose a plate to dry.

"Okay, so how did you know it was love? How could you tell?"

"Sweetie, love isn't a disease that you diagnose. True, there are symptoms. But really, you just kind of _know_. For me, it was the fact that I couldn't have him. It was my turn to be jealous and it was so awful, Rose. I hope you never have to experience that. But if you do, just know that sending a flock of canaries at him doesn't solve anything. It might make you feel good for a moment, but it doesn't help anything."

"Okay, so dad was with someone else? Who?"

"Her name was Lavender, and she was my complete opposite. Your dad liked to rub their 'relationship' in my face. I couldn't stand seeing them together and I knew that it was more than me just not liking his choice of girlfriend. I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wanted to hug him and – er – well, I wanted to be with him all the time. I didn't want to share him with some other girl, who was completely wrong for him."

"It's okay, mum, you married him. No use getting upset." Her mum's face had taken on a reddish color. It reminded her of her dad's hair and it made Rose want to giggle.

"Sorry, Rosie. I guess I still don't like thinking about your dad with someone else. I love him, you and Hugo so much. Anyway, that's how I knew I loved him. I didn't want to be apart from him and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Plus, the stupid butterflies I had when I was around him kind of gave me a clue." Her mum winked and dried her hands. "Well, I think the dishes are good and clean, what do you think?"

Rose hugged her mum tightly and thanked her for the advice. She ran up to her room thinking all the while about a plan that was formulating in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: There will be more to come I promise. I just haven't had much time - I'm a mom- so I'll keep writing though and thanks for all the encouraging reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter except for books and movies I paid for. :)**

**Chapter Four**

"You have to ask Marjorie out."

"Excuse me?" Scorpius turned to look at Rose as if she'd grown a second head. "Have you gone mental? What happened to you over the holiday?"

"Please, Scorpius, just ask her out."

"Didn't you get my letter, Rose? It's Albus that fancies her, or thinks he fancies her. I wrote to you that so that you'd tell your Uncle Harry so I wouldn't feel bad anymore about telling Albus… wait a minute. Do you want me to ask Marjorie out as a way of getting back at Albus? Because he wanted me to tell you about his possible feelings because he thought for sure you'd tell his dad and then you'd be even."

"No, that's not why I want you to ask her out. I'm trying to be a better person than Albus. I, unlike him, don't have to run to Uncle Harry or my parents with everything. Besides, I thought I could help him out. That's why I need you to ask Marjorie out."

Scorpius sighed. He didn't want to ask Marjorie out. She wasn't who he wanted to ask out at all. If he asked any Gryffindor out it would be Rose. Honestly, if he asked _any_ girl out it would be Rose. She was the one that occupied his thoughts most of the time. It was her opinion that meant the most to him. He also knew he'd do anything for her.

"Can I ask why me?"

"Because I trust you not to break her heart and you're Al's friend. You know how he feels about her. Trust me, I'm doing this for him. I've got a plan to help him realize how he feels for sure. We have to get him jealous. You have to ask Marjorie out, he has to see you two together and he can't know that you're going out only as friends."

"What about Marjorie? Do I tell her we're just friends? Or do I ask her out and have her turn me down because I'm not who she wants?" Scorpius thought Rose's heart was in the right place, but she really hadn't thought the whole thing through. Feelings were going to get hurt, not realized, but again he'd do anything for her. So, with great misgivings, he agreed.

"I'll do it. But for the record, I'm only doing this because you want me to and because I want Albus to be happy." She smiled at him, and he walked off to the Great Hall feeling very much like he'd just signed his life away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. I'm sorry this one is so late, but we found out we're pregnant again, soooooo I've been very sick! Anyway, please read and review, I love reading what you think.)

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Harry Potter, I'm not JKR.

A few days later Rose heard the first murmurings of a Scorpius-Marjorie pairing. Rose, of course, knew that it wasn't a real relationship, but the students of Hogwarts thought it was the genuine thing. Rose knew that if the students believed it, then Albus would too. Her plan would work. Albus would realize his feelings for Marjorie were real and he'd be happy.

Rose walked through the portrait hole and found Albus sitting on the couch by himself.

"Mind if I sit down?" She saw his face now and she felt bad for making him sad like that.

"Sure." Albus may be feeling bad now, but soon he'll thank her.

"Is there something wrong, Al?" She waited for him to tell her. She didn't want to be the one to bring it up, she just knew she'd give it away.

"Marjorie is dating Scorpius."

"Oh, right. I heard from someone about that. I didn't think it was true though. I mean those two dating doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, well Scorpius knew how I felt about her. So why did he ask her out?"

"Maybe because you weren't sure how you felt and he thought it would be okay. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I guess. But you should be there, just in case I get too upset and want to punch him."

"Albus, he's still our friend. Come on, let's go find them."

Rose and Albus found them in the courtyard studying together.

"Rosie, Al, hi." Marjorie smiled at them and waved them over. Scorpius had a look of dread that he quickly covered with a fake smile.

"So Scorpius, can we talk? Alone?" Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded and they walked off toward the outskirts of the courtyard.

"Why are you dating her?"

"Look, Al. I thought you weren't sure about your feelings. If you don't want me to date her, then just say so."

"No, I can't tell you not to date her. She likes you, obviously, and you like her so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I just can't believe you'd ask her out."

"Well, I guess hearing you talk about her so much made me realize how much I actually did care about her." Scorpius hated lying to Al, this was going to be hard.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. I didn't know you fancied her or I wouldn't have said anything."

"Albus, really, I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked or told you first. Are we okay?"

"Yeah." They shook hands and walked back toward the girls. "Miss me, dear?" Scorpius said as he came back to sit next to Marjorie.

"Of course." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Rose, whose complexion was a little whiter than usual. "Rose, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Rose smiled to the group and made an excuse to leave. She was quite annoyed at Marjorie for throwing herself at Scorpius in front of Albus. She was so insensitive.


	6. Chapter 6

So SO Sorry this hasn't been updated. Really, I had two babies since this was updated last. But I am back and do intend to finish. These chapters were lost waiting to be betaed so I thought I would go ahead and post now. If anyone sees any errors, please feel free to tell me. :) Thanks!

######################################################################################

A month had passed since Rose had seen Scorpius without Marjorie, not that she was keeping track, but it was rather odd that she found Scorpius in the library on a Saturday without her drooling all over him.

"Hi, Rose."

Rose cringed, she was hoping he hadn't seen her. "Hi, Scorpius."

The awkwardness that fell between them was disturbing to Rose so she decided to say something. "Where's Marjorie?" She almost kicked herself.

"Um, she's still asleep I think. I came here kinda early because I wanted to get a book for that extra assignment Professor Longbottom gave us."

"Oh, right. Don't you have your own copy of _Hogwarts: A History_?" She hadn't meant to sound so pretentious, but he should have his own copy.

"Yes, of course." Was he laughing at her? "I left my copy at home though, I don't like to bring it to school, it's heavy and it might get damaged."

"Well, I have two copies, one for here, and one at home. The one at home is my special copy. It's autographed by a lot of important people mentioned in the book."

Scorpius took a step closer to Rose, making her feel very uncomfortable, and then he spoke "Rose, not everything's a competetion. You know that right?" He smiled wickedly and Rose could have melted as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to say so many things in return, but all she could muster was "Yes."

Scorpius took one more step and said "Good. Because I'm not competing with you, Rosie." He smiled at her again and Rose almost lost her composure. Almost, but she knew where they were.

"Scorpius, I didn't mean for you to think that I was competing with you. All I was trying to tell you is that I have two copies of that book. If you'd like to borrow my copy you can since the book you're looking for isn't here." She pointed up to where the book would normally be and this time she took a step closer.

"Oh." Scorpius's smile faded "Sorry."

"No problem." Again the awkwardness fell; this time there was something passing between the two, something unspoken and Rose could have smacked Marjorie for choosing that moment to walk up.

"Oh there you are, Scopy dear. What's going on?"

Scorpius turned and walked to her and smiled, "Nothing, Rose is going to lend me a book I need since it's not here."

"Ah. Did you tell her yet?"

"Uh, no, it didn't come up."

"Well, fine, I'll tell her then."

"Marjorie, I don't think that's necessary." Scorpius and Marjorie were locked in some sort of battle of wills and Marjorie won out because she spoke next.

"Rose, I wanted you to know that Scorpius and I have decided to date for real."

Rose must not have showed a reaction because Marjorie repeated her news: "Scorpius and I are dating for real, Rose. And it's all because of you. We've had so much fun together this past month or so that we've just decided to do this for real. Aren't you happy for us?"

Rose didn't know how to respond; she was aware that she needed to, but she felt like she needed to run. She managed to get out a brief, "Congratulations." And then she turned and walked out the door breaking into a run all the way to the Common Room. There seeing that she was alone she broke down in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus knew his cousin very well. When she didn't come to dinner he knew she was either studying or stressed about something, so he grabbed a dinner roll and went to look for her. It didn't take long because he found her in the Common Room, wrapped in a blanket, staring into the fire.

"Rose, you ok?"

"Yeah."

Albus sat down next to her and for the first time she looked up at him. He saw her eyes were puffy and red. "All right, what happened and who do I have to beat up?" He smiled at her hoping he'd get a little bit of a smile back.

"Al, I just feel sad for you, Marjorie and Scorpius are still together and I just know your heart must be broken."

"Rose, are you sure that you're just sad for me?" He knew after all that she'd been harboring a crush on Scorpius for awhile, of course, he wasn't sure if _she_ knew it.

"Well, yes, why else would I be so upset over this. Why aren't you more upset over this?" She was looking at him now as if he had two heads.

"Rose, my dad has a saying, 'You don't marry who you go to the Yule Ball with.' And that is what comforts me."

"What kind of nonsense is that? Your dad has always been mental, though. Always going on with these weird ridiculous saying and notions that make no sense whatsoever. Well, my mum and dad get it, but that's about it."

"It's not nonsense, Rosie. It means if it's not real and it's not true love, then it won't work out and it will end. My parents and your parents went with passing flings and random people to the Yule Ball, but none of them ended up with any of those people because it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh. Well I guess that does make sense and it does make me feel a little better." She managed a smile and said "Thanks."

"Anytime." He gave her a hug and said, "Hey, I have an idea! Teddy and Victoire's engagement party is during our next break. Why don't we invite Marjorie and Scorpius to come, I know Teddy and Victoire wouldn't mind, and it can be a way for us to show Marjorie and Scorpius that we accept them as a couple."

"Sure, that sounds fine. Just ask Teddy and Victoire first and I think Grandma Weasley is hosting it at the Burrow so we should ask her permission, too."

"Not a problem, I'll take care of it. Now, here, eat this roll I brought you and go up to bed."

"Ok ok, I'll go." She took the bread from him and walked up toward her dorm.

Albus waved her off and then headed toward his own room, he had some owling to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose went to Potions the next morning knowing it was the one class she had with Scorpius without Albus or Marjorie. She was actually looking forward to time with her friend.

This particular class they were working in pairs and she was partnered up with Scorpius as usual.

"Here, you stir while I pour. " she handed him the cauldron and started to pour when Scorpius grabbed her hand.

"Wait! " he said it a little louder than he meant to, drawing the attention of some classmates. "Sorry. But you were about to pour too much. " he let go of her hand and she felt strangely aware of the loss of his touch.

Shaking off the odd feeling, she replied, "No I'm not. It says 1 flask."

"it says one half. " he pointed at the page. Rose read it again and sighed.

"Oh." she looked like she was about to cry and finally managed to whisper, "sorry. "

Scorpius smiled and squeezed her arm. "It's ok. No harm done. "

"I know. " Rose knew it could have been terrible if Scorpius hadn't stopped her. She managed a weak smile and touched his hand that was still on her arm. "thanks. " They both looked at each other then, both sensing something was changing between them. Rose wasn't sure what was happening and she wasn't ready or willing to acknowledge whatever it was. The professor kept her from having to by clearing his throat making them break contact and get back to work.

"ok, moving on. You pour, I will stir. " Rose said with a grin.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie, wait. I wanted to talk to you about the engagement party. " Scorpius was trying to catch up with Rose who had left the classroom in a hurry. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK with it. " he was standing next to her now.

"of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? " Scorpius started to answer, but Rose didn't wait for him to. "I mean, it's Albus that you should be asking. You did steal his girlfriend. " she started to walk away, but Scorpius stopped her.

"she wasn't his girlfriend, first of all. Second, I didn't steal her. And, third, I wouldn't have asked her out to begin with if you hadn't wanted me to! "

"I wanted you to pretend so AL could realize his feelings and he could get the girl!"

"well, the plan didn't work I guess! Of course, that's what's really bothering you? Your plan took a different turn. A turn you didn't count on and now you aren't in control. "

"that's ridiculous! I am bothered because you are hurting Albus! " She scoffed as she turned to leave.

"Albus?" he scoffed making her turn back to him.

"yes, Albus. My cousin, your friend. "

"Are his feelings all you are concerned about? So you aren't bothered at all with me dating Marjorie? " he asked looking in her eyes trying to find the answer there.

"of course, not. I could care less who you are dating." she didn't even blink under his stare. She stood her ground. This time Scorpius turned to leave as he said "Fine. We will see you at the party then. " and he walked away leaving her standing by herself. It was only when she was sure he was gone that she let her guard down. She breathed a heavy sigh and walked to her next class wondering how things had gone so wrong.

* * *

The day of the party had arrived. Rose hadn't spoke to Scorpius since their fight. Which wasn't an easy task because they had three classes together. She had managed to avoid him though, so, today should be interesting.

"Hermione, are you ready yet? Mum is expecting us early." Ron and Hugo were ready to go. They were wearing the clothes that Hermione had laid out for them. Rose was on her way down. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with lace around the bottom. Her hair was swept up leaving a curl falling in front of her face. Ron was reminded of her mother immediately. "you look lovely, sweetie." he kissed her on the forehead and shouted back up the stairs, "Hermione, we have to get going! " before he could finish Hermione was already rushing down the stairs putting her shoes on. Her dress was emerald green with a black ribbon. Her hair was down and Ron was mesmerized. As he always was when they went out. He was quite a lucky man.

"You are beautiful, Love. Are we ready? " he held his wife's hand, she grabbed Rose who in turn held onto Hugo's. They apparated to the burrow in a pop.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius walked into the Weasley house with Marjorie on his arm and immediately felt the stares. He knew why they were looking, Scorpius had always known why they looked. He almost turned around to leave when he caught someone's glance out of the corner of his eye. Rose.

She wasn't staring for the same reason as the others. This thought gave him the push he needed to stay. She made a point to walk toward Albus and her family. Probably thinking he wouldn't approach her with all of her family there. However, he was the guest and he would be cordial.

"Hello, Rose, Al, thank you for inviting us."He looked over to their grandparents and said, "thank you for opening up your home. It's lovely. " he smiled, not looking at Rose, who he knew was quite flabbergasted. Mission accomplished.

"Glad you both could come." Albus said cheerfully.

"Yes, so, glad. " Rose said managing a fake smile.

He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "oh, come on, you can't still be mad?"

"yes, I can." she responded through gritted teeth. Rose's dad visibly winced and Scorpius thought he saw pity in his eyes when he looked at him.

"You are being ridiculous! The whole thing is your fault anyway. " as soon as he said it he regretted it. He looked at the group standing around, they were all now suddenly fascinated with the lighting. He closed his eyes and waited for Rose's furious response.

"MY fault? You're serious? How is this my fault?" she was glaring at him. He had never seen her this upset before.

"Um, OK, obviously that was the wrong thing to say. I only meant that we wouldn't be fighting if you'd have done better in Charms. " the look she was giving him now was one he never wanted to see again. He looked again for some support, but found none.

"What does my Charms grade have to do with anything? And at least I earn my grades without copying off someone! " she was hurt, he could tell and she was starting to raise her voice. Her parents came to her side to calm her and to quiet her.

"what are you talking about I don't copy off anyone! "

"Right, so you aren't copying off me then? Why else are you looking over at me during a test? "

Scorpius blushed. He couldn't believe that she not only caught him looking at her, but she thought it was to copy off her. He had all eyes on him, he wished in that moment he wasn't so fare skinned. "that's silly, Rose. I'm not looking at your paper." that was truth enough. "And anyways I make better grades in that class. The point is-"

"The point is, I am done talking about this. It's my cousin's party and I want everyone to enjoy it. So, if anyone needs me I will be upstairs." she started to walk away when Scorpius grabbed her hand. She looked down at it, in horror it seemed, and took her hand away.

"Rose, wait. I'll go. You should stay. " with that he said his goodbyes to Albus and Marjorie, who wanted to remain behind, and he went outside.


End file.
